


Lonely Night

by MsLexaWay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, Basado en la canción de 5H porque...Pues porque si :v, Cheating, F/F, Los tags en inglés se ven mejor, Soy pésima con las summaries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLexaWay/pseuds/MsLexaWay
Summary: Nico está cansada de las infidelidades de Maki, por lo tanto, esta noche se atreve a confrontarla.





	Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, son casi las 11 acá donde vivo, perdí el sueño (Como es común xD) y recordé que me habían sugerido en un queridísimo grupo de nozoeli en fb que publicara mis oneshots en otros lugares para acceder más fácilmente a ellos...O algo así xD. So, luego de como un año desde que escribí esto, me digno a publicar.
> 
> Se les quiere, gente del Hail NozoEli 

Una enojada pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieta, en la habitación que compartía con su novia. Maki Nishikino siempre había sido la chica perfecta para la jóven Yazawa: Directa, seria, decidida, amorosa y protectora <>; Nico la había amado desde su adolescencia, pero, últimamente, su amada actuaba extraño: Pasaba las noches texteándole a quién sabe quién <>, Hablaba muy seguido <> con la mejor amiga de Nico, Eli <> y estaba muy al pendiente de las publicaciones de las redes de la chica, Llegaba más tarde de lo habitual y siempre oliendo a alcohol y un perfume que no era suyo; Es por ello que, luego de haberlo soportado por unas semanas, Nico llegó a su límite y, se decidió pues, a encarar a la pelirroja apenas esta llegase a casa.

-Por favor, Kami, que no sea lo que yo imagino que es, que sea un simple malentendido- Murmuró desesperada la jóven, en verdad amaba a su chica y no quería tener que dejarla por nada.

Escuchó el ya común sonido de llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal de su apartamento justo cuando el reloj marcó las 12 PM, se apresuró a salir de la habitación e ir a sentarse en uno de los muebles de la entrada.

-Estoy en casa- Dijo la pelirroja al llegar, se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos.

-Bienvenida- Nico carraspeó, tanto para llamar la atención de la menor como para evitar que al pronunciar las siguientes palabras su voz se rompiese, debía ser firme por mucho que las hipótesis en su mente le afectasen.- Maki, necesito hablar contigo.-La pelirroja interrumpió con cierto tono de protesta.-Estoy agotada por las guardias en el hospital, ¿No podría ser maña- Ésta vez fue el turno de interrumpir de la jóven de los ojos rubí.-No- Dijo secamente- Es serio, Maki.- Dijo fijando su mirada en su novia, quien respondió asintiendo ligeramente y ahora caminaba en su dirección.

-Seré directa, ¿Se puede saber con quién diablos chateas hasta la madrugada?-Dijo con frialdad, haciendo que la otra parara sus pasos en seco.- Dime, Maki, ¿Quién es tan importante como para que me ignores? ¿Por qué llegas mucho más tarde de tu hora de salida del trabajo, apestando a Sake?, ¡Respóndeme!.-Se levantó de golpe, acercándose a Maki y la sentó en el sofá de un empujón.- Dime, Maki, ¿Acaso estás viendo a otra chica? -Tragó con fuerza para evitar que el nudo en su garganta afectara su voz.- ¿Acaso ya no soy suficiente para ti?- Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentó en el regazo de Maki, tomó su mentón y la obligó a encararla <>- Acaso…-Tomó aire, bajando su penetrante mirada por unos segundos.- ¿Acaso ya no me amas?.- Su voz se quebró al final de la oración.

Nishikino abría y cerraba su boca, pensando que responder, como defenderse; Minutos después, que resultaron ser eternos para ambas mujeres, resolvió que mentir no serviría de nada <> así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, decidió ser sincera.

-Una vez.- Suspiró, evitando todo contacto visual con aquellos ojos rubí de los que, en preparatoria, se había enamorado, los cuales ahora la miraban con un profundo dolor.-Salí temprano del hospital y decidí ir a relajarme a un bar, me pasé de copas y terminé en la cama de una chica que no logré reconocer hasta que salí del estado de ebriedad, Era Eli…Con más nadie ha sucedido, Con otras chicas no hemos pasado de flirteos y una que otra caricia.-Se relamió los labios y prosiguió.- En cuanto a los mensajes, son solo flirteos estúpidos sin importancia.- Subió su mirada hacia la de la mayor.- Escucha, sé que cometí errores, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, sé que soy una grandísima idiota, pero, podemos olvidar esto- Decía con desespero.- Podemos superarlo, hacer como que nada sucedió.-Tomó las pequeñas manos de la otra mujer entre las propias.- Yo a ti te amo, Nico-chan, te amo, y, te juro, que no volveré a cometer el mismo error, no te engañaré, jamás.-Dicho esto soltó una de sus manos y tomó delicadamente la cara de Nico, estampándole un largo y profundo beso en los labios.

¡SLAP!

Un sonido sordo abrió paso a un silencio sepulcral que llenó toda la sala. Nico se levantó del regazo de la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha. Maki, en shock, llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda <> y permaneció en silencio.

-Vete.- Dijo fríamente Nico.

-Nico-chan, no, por favor.- Decía la pelirroja con desespero, gimoteando, había empezado a llorar.- Yo te amo, por favor no me dejes.-

-¡SAL DE MI VISTA!.-Gritó Nico, permitiendo al fin, que las lagrimas que venía conteniendo desde hace rato, rodasen por sus mejillas de porcelana, cayendo al suelo.-No quiero volver a verte.

Maki, destruida por las palabras de Nico, asintió, aún llorando a mares. Se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y salió por la gran puerta de madera, no sin antes dar una última mirada a Nico, quién se derrumbó hasta el suelo, sentada en éste; Llorando dolida y furiosa se negó a siquiera mirar en su dirección.

-Supongo que tendré una noche solitaria.- Suspiró la pelirroja, perdió al amor de su vida, a la persona más importante para ella <>, perdió su luz, su fuerza, su vida.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No lo entiendo, quedamos en dar ideas para una canción de ruptura, Nozomi, ¡Esto parece una novela!.- Se quejó Nico leyendo el manuscrito hecho por su amiga peli morada.

-¿Porqué Nico y yo somos siempre la pareja disfuncional?- Dijo con desinterés Maki, como siempre, jugando con su mechón preferido.

-Más importante que eso, ¡¿Porqué soy yo la amante?!- Exclamó la rubia, quejándose con su novia.

-Es material de inspiración perfecto para escribir la canción para las preliminares- Sacó de quién sabe dónde una de sus famosas cartas de tarot.- Las cartas me lo dicen. Además, a las demás les gustó.- Sonrió "Inocentemente" la chica de gran busto.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OMAKE: 

Mas tarde, cuando caminaban al apartamento de Nozomi, la rubia volvió a formular su pregunta.

-Oye, Nozomi, no me respondiste porqué yo era la amante en tu relato.-Inquirió mirando a la mayor.

-Simplemente porque Elicchi es sexy y tentadora.-Sonrió inocentemente dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano de Eli.

-Mou, No-Zo-Mi- Se quejó una sonrojada Eli, haciendo reír a su novia.


End file.
